La perle de Jouissance,
by Katsuke
Summary: Quatre femmes asasinées. Leur points en commun? Toutes ont été retrouvées, le ventre béants et sanglant. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, a transmuter quelque chose dans leur corps. Pourrait-il y avoir un lien avec la pierre philosophale?
1. Agitation au Centre

FullMetal Alchimiste : La perle de jouissance chapitre 1

Auteure : Katsuke

Rate : 18 ans et + (sexualité et violence)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de FullMetal Alchimiste Les autres personnages et la perle m'appartienent cependant.

Chapitre 1 : Agitation au Centre

Note : Ça commence « spécial »… mais ne vous y fiez pas pour le restant.

Une chambre de motel, un couple nu, les soupirs et les gémissements remplissent la pièce. L'homme lève les jambes de son amoureuse et s'enfonce en elle. Encore plus de gémissements. L'homme trempe ses doigts dans un pot d'encre rouge et forme de grands cercles sur le bas-ventre de sa partenaire. Le manège se continue ainsi pendant de longues minutes dans le silence complet uniquement interrompu par les soupirs de plaisir de la femme. Elle relève soudain la tête et, entre deux respirations, dit à son amant qu'elle va jouir. L'homme sourit. Elle pousse un léger cri en retombant sur le lit, vidée. L'homme ricane. La foudre frappe alors couvrant un nouveau cri, d'horreur cette fois-ci…

Le matin suivant… 

Roy : « Vous l'avez trouvée vers quelle heure? »

Intendante de chambre : « Vers 11h00 ce matin. Je..Je suis venue faire le ménage et elle..elle.. Oh mon dieu! »

La femme, assise dans un fauteuil, pleurait à chaudes larmes en se prenant la tête. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre le matin, elle avait fait la découverte du corps de la jeune femme, nue, son bas-ventre béant et sanglant. La jeune femme avait les yeux ouverts, les pupilles rétractées et même quelques mèches blanches. Vu son âge approximatif, il était peu probable que celles-ci soient dues à la vieillesse. Cette femme était morte d'une façon horrible et effroyable.

Awkeye : « Elle a tout de suite reconnu là l'œuvre d'alchimie et a contacté le bureau dans les minutes suivant la découverte du corps. » Le lieutenant nota dans son cahier les éléments de la chambre, les détails sur la scène et les quelques symboles encore lisibles sur le ventre de la victime. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de la plaie.

Intendante : « Mais qui… quel genre d'être humain pourrait faire une telle horreur! »

Awkeye : « Merci, vous pouvez disposer. » Elle se tourna alors vers le colonel, debout près du cadavre. « Colonel? »

Roy ne répondit pas, soudain hanté par les images de trois autres jeunes filles. Elles avaient toutes été trouvées mortes dans un motel, toutes avaient vraisemblablement eut une relation sexuelle peu de temps auparavant et avaient toutes ces symboles tracés à l'encre rouge sur leur corps. Elles avaient toutes ce regard d'effroi absolu, comme si elles avaient vu ce qui leur avait fait cette entaille dans le ventre avant de mourir. Il eut une grimace de dégoût alors que des images lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il pensa : « Que cherche-t-il? »

Le lendemain, au Centre… 

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns passa devant la bibliothèque du Centre, portant trois gros sacs remplis de ses emplettes du matin. Elle chantonnait, dansait malgré la pesanteur apparente de ses sacs. Edward la regardait avec envie. Enfermé avec son frère dans la bibliothèque depuis deux jours, sans rien trouver sur la pierre philosophale ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le menton sur ses poignets, le jeune alchimiste poussa un grand soupir, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Alphonse : « Grand frère? »

Il avait pensé qu'en ayant accès à la bibliothèque du Centre, il aurait pu trouver facilement des renseignements sur la pierre, mais il lui semblait que tout ce qui la concernait avait été minutieusement retiré des tablettes. Son intuition lui disait que Mustang le savait très bien et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à les voir chercher dans le vide.

Alphonse : « Ého! Ed! »

Si seulement..

Alphonse : « Edward! »

Ed sursauta.

Edward : « Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a! Tu as trouvé quelque chose? »

Alphonse : « Non justement. On a fait le tour et le seul livre qui parle de la pierre est un conte où un magicien l'utilise pour savoir l'avenir. »

Edward : « Foutaises! »

Alphonse : « C'est ce que je me suis dit en le trouvant dans le rayon pour enfants… »

Edward : « Dans le rayon pour enfants? »

Alphonse : « Je te l'ai dit! J'ai regardé PARTOUT! »

Ed poussa un autre long soupir désespéré puis retourna son attention sur la rue. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns continuait de pirouetter sans souci et heurta un homme avec des lunettes de soleil. Ses sacs tombèrent par terre et elle se confondit en excuses pendant que l'homme, loin d'être fâché l'aida à ramasser ses sacs et lui offrit son aide. Ils s'éloignèrent en riant.

Edward : « Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses… »

Alphonse : « Quoi? »

Ed sourit à son petit frère et lui dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Soudain, une fenêtre vola en éclats tout près. Les deux frères regardèrent par la fenêtre puis leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde. Un instant plus tard, ils se précipitaient à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. La bâtisse principale était séparée de la bibliothèque d'une dizaine de mètres. Sur le pas des escaliers, les deux jeunes garçons virent enfin de quoi il s'agissait. Un civil lançait des pierres dans les fenêtres du Centre en profanant des injures. Ed accourut pour intervenir mais la garde fut plus rapide. Trois militaires foncèrent sur le civil. Le civil était en fait une civile. Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans aux cheveux bleu foncé, les joues rouges de colère qui se débattait avec les trois soldats qui tentaient de la maîtriser.

Jeune fille : « Lâchez-moi bande de…! »

Soldat : « Calmez-vous! »

Jeune fille : « Vous, calmez-vous! » Elle frappa le soldat au visage avec une telle force qu'il plana deux mètres plus loin. Les deux autres redoublèrent d'effort pour ne pas subir le même sort.

Soldat : « Ça suffit! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour bris de matériel militaire et pour avoir frappé un agent de la loi! » Sur ce, la jeune fille se retrouva plaquée au sol, un bras derrière le dos. Ainsi mise en échec, elle devint hystérique.

Jeune fille : « Lâchez-moi! Sales chiens! Vous pouvez me mettre à terre mais vous ne pouvez même pas sauver les innocents! Rendez-moi ma sœur! » Elle éclata en sanglots sans arrêter de se débattre. Le soldat la cloua au sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu. Il la redressa alors et la fit entrer dans le Centre, suivit de près par celui qui avait eu droit à un vol plané.

Ed resta immobile sans comprendre. La foule de curieux se dispersa rapidement. Seule resta une dame qui pleurait, son visage dans ses mains. Le soldat restant alla l'interroger. Elle secouait la tête et pleurait encore plus. Puis on la fit pénétrer dans le Centre à son tour.

Alphonse : « Ed? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis? »

Edward : « J'en ai aucune idée, Al… »

Alphonse : « Tu penses que ça a rapport avec les meurtres des derniers mois? » Ed leva la tête vers son petit frère, surpris.

Edward : « Des meurtres? Quels meurtres? »

Alphonse : « Ed! Tu ne sais pas? Trois femmes ont été trouvées mortes dans les deux derniers mois. D'après les indices et les blessures sur le corps des victimes, on aurait transmuté quelque chose dans leur ventre. »

Edward : « Quoi! Tu m'as jamais dis ça! »

Alphonse : « Ben.. C'est que c'est juste des rumeurs! »

Edward : « On va aller mettre ça au clair! » Sur ce, il courut jusqu'au Centre.

Dans le bureau de Roy… 

Roy, assis à son bureau, le menton derrière ses poignets, Awkeye à ses côtés, semblait pensif.

Roy : « Est-ce qu'elle s'est calmée? »

Militaire : « Oui mais on lui a donné des calmants, juste au cas où… » Il glissa une feuille de papier sur le bureau du Colonel. Il s'agissait de la fiche d'identification de la jeune fille.

Roy y lut : Kitty Marine, 16 ans, la plus jeune d'une famille bien nantie vivant à l'Ouest de Central. Vit avec sa mère, Anne Marine (38ans) et sa sœur Paula (19 ans)…

Roy : « Marine..? » Il entendait encore la voix de la jeune fille devant la bâtisse : « _Rendez-moi ma sœur_! »

Awkeye se pencha pour voir la feuille et vit le nom de Marine.

Awkeye : Se pourrait-il que..?

Roy : « C'est exact. Kitty est la sœur de la victime d'hier… Paula Marine… » Puis il se tourna vers l'officier. « Faites en sorte que les frères Elric n'apprennent rien de ceci. »

Edward : « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on apprenne, Colonel? »

Roy : « FullMetal! »

Militaire : « … et merde… » L'officier prit une grande respiration puis se mit au garde-à-vous, face à son supérieur. « Je suis désolé mon Colonel, FullMetal est au courant! »

Roy : « Ça va, ça va. Vous pouvez disposer » Le colonel se prit la tête, exaspéré par le jeune militaire, puis lui fit signe de partir. Ce dernier s'exécuta et partit sans demander son reste. Puis Roy se tourna vers le jeune alchimiste : « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? »

Edward : « Je veux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de meurtre que j'ai entendue. »

Roy : « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Edward : « TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, MUSTANG! TU VIENS D'EN PARLER! «

Roy : « … »

Edward : « Et puis la fille de tantôt, qu'est que t'en as fait? » Le colonel détourna le regard.

Roy : « C'est une enquête privée alors tu n'as pas à savoir. » L'œil droit d'Edward fut pris d'un soudain tic nerveux. Il prit de nouveau une grande respiration. Il savait très bien que Mustang s'amusait à le provoquer. Il savait aussi que s'il persévérait assez et sortait les bons arguments, il arriverait à ses fins.

Edward : « Apparemment, on aurait transmuté quelque chose dans leur ventre… »

Roy posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Il savait très bien ce que le blondinet allait dire..

Edward : « On a passé un accord. Tu nous as assurés que l'on pouvait faire nos propres enquêtes sur la pierre philosophale et, avec ce qu'on sait déjà, il se pourrait très bien que ça ait un rapport. »

Un silence de mort plana sur le bureau du colonel Mustang Roy. La pierre philosophale avait pour principal ingrédient des êtres vivants. Ce pourrait-il que le responsable de ces meurtres soit à la recherche de la pierre, lui aussi? Roy en doutait fortement. La pierre, ou du moins tout ce qui pouvait s'en approcher, requiert beaucoup plus qu'une femme toutes les deux semaines. Roy réfléchit un moment.

Roy : « C'est entendu. » Les yeux du jeune State Alchimiste s'ouvrirent grands et il afficha un sourire satisfait.

Awkeye : « Quoi? Mais colonel Mustang… »

Roy : « Cependant… » Il leva la main pour faire taire le lieutenant et le garçon. « Tu n'auras pas accès à nos rapports ni aux détails sur l'enquête en cours. » Ed ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre. « C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » Ed referma sa bouche et réfléchit une minute.

Edward : « Est-ce qu'on peut interroger la population? »

Roy : « Seulement la jeune fille de ce matin. Ces évènements doivent rester les moins connus du public que possible. Même si les rumeurs courent déjà, si le responsable devait apprendre que nous sommes sur le coup, ça pourrait compliquer la situation. »

Sans plus attendre, les garçons recevèrent un laissez-passer pour aller interroger la jeune fille. En entrant dans la pièce, ils virent l'adolescente attachée à une table par les poignets. Elle semblait perdue dans le vague, la tête penchant légèrement vers la droite. Edward se demanda alors quelles informations elle pourrait leur donner, ainsi droguée. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte, elle se retourna lentement vers eux en plissant les yeux.

Kitty : « Z'êtes pas des soldats… » Edward la fixa quelques secondes. Était-ce une question, une affirmation ou une nuance d'espoir dans sa voix? Elle continua en replaçant sa tête droite, regardant en face d'elle la chaise libre de l'autre côté de la table:

Kitty : « Je sais pas pourquoi ils me gardent… J'ai rien fait de mal… »

Edward : « Parce que lancer des pierres dans les fenêtres, c'est bien? » Il s'assied sur la chaise en lui lançant un sourire ironique. « On voudrait savoir ce que tu sais sur ce qui concerne ta sœur. » Kitty eut soudain une grimace à moitié chemin entre la tristesse et le dégoût.

Kitty : « Je l'ai déjà raconté à l'autre bozo avant toi… »

Edward : « Oui mais il va falloir que tu nous le répètes parce que ces bozos ne veulent rien nous dire. » Il jeta un regard meurtrier vers la porte close, le sourire de Mustang en tête.

Kitty : « Je sais pas… » Elle accota sa tête sur la table, les yeux mi-clos.

Alphonse : « Hé! Ne t'endors pas! On veut juste t'aider. » Kitty releva la tête vers Al et le fixa en plissant les yeux. Puis elle se frotta les yeux.

Kitty : « Z'êtes quoi au juste? » Alphonse se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

Alphonse : « Ben nous… Moi je suis Alphonse Elric. Et lui c'est Edward Elric. » Kitty aquiesca.

Kitty : « Les frères Elric… J'aurais dû m'en douter… » Elle reposa sa tête sur la table. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bouffon en armure et un petit gamin peuvent faire pour ma sœur.? »

Edward : « … Petit…? » Alphonse avala bruyamment. Oh non..!

Edward : « C'EST QUI LE MICROBE DONT L'EXISTENCE EST À PEINE PROUVABLE ? » Ed sauta de sa chaise hurlant. La jeune fille essaya de se boucher les oreilles.

Kitty : « Aie! Mes oreilles! »

Edward : « IL CRIE FORT LE GRAIN DE SABLE! » Alphonse mit une main sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

Alphonse : « Du calme, Ed, du calme. Rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. » Ed expira bruyamment puis se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Son frère lança alors un long soupir. Kitty avait de nouveau le regard perdu dans le vide et Ed se demanda comment il pourrait la faire parler. Elle se mit à murmurer :

Kitty : « Paula… Elle connaissait rien à l'alchimie, elle… » Edward et Alphonse se regardèrent, soudainement soucieux.

Edward : « Elle n'aurait pas reconnu des symboles d'alchimie si elle en avait vu? »

Kitty : « … » La fille ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant déjà. Edward détourna le regard. Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles aussi pleurnichardes ?

Kitty : « Pourquoi elle s'est ramassée avec un type pareil..? Elle avait déjà un copain super… Toujours souriant, gentil, généreux, il lui offrait toujours plein de cadeaux… »

Alphonse : « As-tu déjà vu son copain? » Kitty releva la tête.

Kitty : « Oui… une.. deux… plusieurs fois.. mais.. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « … Il changeait tout le temps… cheveux courts.. cheveux longs..leurs couleurs.. les yeux… » Les deux frères se regardèrent encore une fois. Était-il possible que cette personne soit un alchimiste qui pouvait modifier son apparence? C'était plutôt rare!

Edward : « Est-ce qu'il était alchimiste? » Kitty aquiesca. Puis ses yeux se découvrirent. Les calmants venaient de perdre de leur effet.

Kitty : « Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu…? »

Edward : « C'est une possibilité… Apparemment, on aurait transmuté quelque chose dans le… » Alphonse arrêta Ed qui se rendit compte de la réaction de Kitty. Les calmants faisaient de moins en moins effet et elle commençait à serrer les dents.

Edward : « Euh.. je veux dire que… » Kitty l'interrompit :

Kitty : « Il a transmuté quelque chose dans son ventre. Il y avait des dessins partout sur son corps. Il a créé quelque chose à l'intérieur de Paula et il a sorti ce quelque chose en la tuant! » Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle bouillait. « Il a fait la même chose a trois autres filles et il va… » Edward et Alphonse sursautèrent.

Edward : « Quoi? Trois autres? Comment le sais-tu? » La jeune fille explosa.

Kitty : « Mon voisin me l'a dit. C'est lui qui nous a dit que Paula était la quatrième personne tuée par ce malade. Toutes de la même façon, pour la même raison. »

Alphonse : « Ce voisin sait comment les femmes sont mortes? »

Edward : « Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi? » Kitty ouvrit grand les yeux et les fixa tout les deux.

Kitty : « Vous croyez que…? »

Alphonse hoche la tête: « C'est une possibilité… »

Kitty baissa les épaules. D'abord le copain de Paula, puis le voisin? Est-ce qu'ils considéraient tout le monde comme suspect? Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que le responsable avait utilisé de l'alchimie. Son voisin était très gentil et ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose.

Kitty : « M. Akef ne ferait jamais ça. » Elle regarda ses poignets, toujours attachés. « Je veux voir ma mère. Je peux rentrer maintenant? » Les frères se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Edward plaqua alors ses mains ensemble dans un claquement sec puis transmuta les menottes de Kitty afin qu'elles s'ouvrent. La jeune fille le regarda soudainement terrifiée. « Tu...Tu ... »

Edward : « Je suis Edward Elric, le State Alchimiste connu sous le nom de FullMetal. » La jeune fille le regarda, pétrifiée. Edward sourit, croyant l'avoir impressionnée. Alphonse secoua la tête, puis se boucha les oreilles.

Kitty : « KIAAAAAAAAAAAA! » Elle hurla comme si on l'assassinait. Elle hurla tellement fort que les gardes ouvrirent la porte d'un coup de pied et pointèrent leur arme sur Ed. Le pauvre, totalement désemparé, les regarda la bouche ouverte en forme de protestation.

Edward : « Mais j'ai… j'ai rien fait! »

Plus tard….

Alphonse : « Sa sœur vient d'être assassinée par de l'alchimie, elle en veut à mort aux State Alchimistes de Central et tu la libères avec de l'alchimie… Honnêtement, Ed, comment as-tu pensé qu'elle réagirait? »

Edward se frotta les tempes : « Pas en criant comme ça, c'est sur… »

Alphonse : « Mais je la comprends. T'as vraiment pas le tour avec les gens. »

Edward : « De toute façon, de l'alchimie elle va en voir tous les jours si elle vit à Central. Elle va pas crier comme une demeurée à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait une transmutation!»

Un silence tendu plana sur les deux garçons. Puis…

Alphonse : « Tu penses que…? »

Edward : « C'est une possibilité, Al, c'est une possibilité… »

À suivre !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ce fanfic. J'attends d'avoir cinq reviews avant de mettre le prochain chapitre.. qui est déjà prêt d'ailleurs… et qui est très bon d'après moi… hihihihi … Enfin bon! Si vous voulez avoir la suite, alors postez un review et faites passer le message!


	2. Le temps presse

FullMetal Alchimiste : La perle de jouissance chapitre 2

Auteure : Katsuke

Rate : 18 ans et + (sexualité-violence)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de FullMetal Alchimiste Les autres personnages et la perle m'appartiennent cependant.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont fait des reviews! #

**Kaozemarmotte** : Merci beaucoup! c'est rare que je fais des fanfics en français et, comme je trippe vraiment FMA, je peux t'assurer que le suspense ne durera pas.

**Straden** : Merci, Straden, tes critiques sont toujours constructives pour moi. De ton côté, continue à écrire. Et j'espère que tu aimeras le deuxième chapitre! #

**NekoGirl** : C'est vrai que j'essaye de m'imaginer leurs véritables réactions quand j'imagine la scène. La BD qui va avec est aussi très drôle à regarder, même si elle est pas aussi complète.

**Lou** : Oui oui oui… mais il faut que tu comprennes que si je n'attends pas les reviews et que je publie tout d'un coup, les gens vont (peut-être) lire mon fic et passer tout droit sans faire de commentaires. Alors il va falloir être patient!

**Mee-chan** : Arigato Mee-chan. You'll be the first one to hear from the next chapter! Elle est ma future colocataire après tout…

Et maintenant sans plus attendre… Chapitre 2 : Le temps presse 

Ed et Al, assis sur la place publique, près de la fontaine de Central, étaient pensifs. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à assembler le puzzle des meurtres : il leur manquait trop d'éléments. Où les femmes avaient-elles été trouvées? Pourquoi étaient-elles à cet endroit? Qu'avaient-elles en commun? Le coupable avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait ou bien accumulait-il échec après échec? Que cherchait-il? Que de questions qui hantaient l'esprit des deux garçons !

Alphonse : « Le meilleur plan serait d'aller voir cet homme…M. Akef? »

Edward : « Oui mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'interroger la population. Et puis, on ne sait même pas où il reste et on ne peut pas consulter les documents du Centre. » Ed poussa un long soupir puis se prit la tête à deux mains. « On a aucune piste! Comment veux-tu qu'on découvre quelque chose si toutes les portes sont fermées? »

Voix féminine : « Je pourrais interroger les gens pour vous. »

Edward : « Ça serait trop beau si quelqu'un pouvait nous dire ça… hein? » L'alchimiste leva soudain la tête. Kitty se tenait devant eux. Elle les regardait gravement et il était évident qu'elle ne leur faisait toujours pas confiance. « Marine? »

Kitty : « Vous n'avez pas le droit de consulter la population, mais j'ai le droit de poser des questions à mon voisin… »

Alphonse la regarda, surpris : « Je croyais que tu nous détestais parce qu'on faisait de l'alchimie? » Kitty détourna le regard.

Kitty : « Je déteste TOUS les alchimistes… cependant… » Elle prit une grande respiration puis regarda Ed dans les yeux. « Cependant, si vous croyez pouvoir trouver le coupable, je vous aiderai. » Ed resta muet. La détermination évidente de la jeune fille le touchait. Elle avait à peu près le même regard que Al quand il était plus jeune et qu'ils étudiaient les livres de leur père pour apprendre l'alchimie.

Alphonse : « Mais ta mère? La dame qui pleurait hier, c'était bien … »

Kitty : « Ma mère est plongée dans une dépression qui semble sans fond. Elle n'entend personne, ne parle à personne. Elle ne fait que pleurer et murmurer '' Trouvez ce monstre et tuez-le quelqu'un '' alors... » Les frères se regardèrent une seconde puis Edward secoua la tête, résolu.

Edward : « Il n'en est pas question! » Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Personne ne devait s'initier dans leur enquête sur la pierre philosophale.

Alphonse : « Mais Ed… »

Edward : « J'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question. »

Alphonse : « Comment peux-tu cracher sur la seule piste qu'on a! Qui plus est, qui nous offre son aide? »

Edward : « Parce qu'elle a dit que j'étais petit. » Ed mentait très mal.

Kitty, qui avait hésité longtemps et à qui il avait fallu tout son petit change pour aller proposer son aide, fut piquée à vif par le rejet; elle bouillait de rage et de honte.

Kitty : « Et c'est vrai! Tu es tellement minuscule que tu ne vois pas quand on veut t'aider! Tellement insignifiant que tu mérites qu'on te marche dessus! Tellement… » Edward bondit sur ses pieds et se planta à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

Edward : « KOUAAA! QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT! OSE LE RÉPÉTER! »

Kitty, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le dépasser en hauteur et hurla : « J'AI DIT PETIT- PETIT- PETIT- PETIT! » Tous les deux à bout de souffle, ils se lancèrent des regards meurtriers pendant quelques minutes. Puis Ed se détourna, agrippa son frère par le bras et commença à l'éloigner.

Edward : « Viens Al. On a autre chose à faire. »

Al bredouilla quelques protestations mais finit par suivre son frère. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Kitty qui n'avait pas bougé, plantée droite comme une planche, les suivant des yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il était clair qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à se retenir de pleurer.

Dès qu'ils eurent tourné le coin, ils entendirent un hurlement de douleur qui leur glaça le sang.

« KIAAAAAAAAA! » Puis une explosion d'éclairs rouges et violettes apparut non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient, il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Alphonse et Edward d'une même voix : « Kitty! » Il retournèrent sur leurs pas en courant. Ils virent alors de la fumée sortir d'une voiture garée en face d'une petite maison. Une ombre sauta hors de la voiture et, sans s'arrêter, monta sur le toit puis bondit jusqu'à la maison d'en face, grimpa comme une araignée le long du mur pour atteindre le toit et disparut. Une voix les appela.

Kitty : « Edward! Alphonse! » Ils furent soulagés de la voir courir vers eux. Elle pointa l'endroit où l'ombre avait disparu et cria « C'est lui! Il a attaqué une autre fille! »

Edward : « On l'a vu! Al, tu restes ici avec Kitty, moi je vais sur le toit! » Al n'eut pas le temps de protester que son frère était déjà loin.

Il piqua une course jusqu'à la maison. Il claqua alors ses mains ensemble et les plaqua au sol. Une colonne de pierre se souleva sous ses pieds, le projetant dans les airs. Il atterrit sans problème sur le toit et continua sa course en cherchant l'ombre qu'ils avaient vue. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. À droite? À gauche? Merde! Il n'y avait personne! Edward se maudit intérieurement. Il avait perdu leur seule piste. Il revint sur ses pas et rejoint son frère et la jeune fille. Une foule se formait autour de la voiture. La fumée était déjà dispersée quand Edward s'approcha. Alphonse et Kitty fixaient la voiture, le visage livide (pas Al, évidemment, puisqu'il est fait de métal), incapable de détourner le regard. Ed compris vite pourquoi.

La portière était ouverte et une flaque de sang s'étendait à déjà plus d'un mètre autour de la voiture. Une main livide pendait sans vie à l'extérieur. Edward reconnut avec peine la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qu'il avait vue la veille, ses yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles à peine visible tant elles étaient petites, les cheveux bruns et blancs teintés de sang. Le jeune alchimiste retint tant bien que mal un hoquet d'horreur à la vue du ventre de la victime. Elle avait encore quelques vêtements sur le dos mais la plupart avaient été mis en lambeaux par la transmutation, laissant paraître quelques symboles d'alchimie tracés à l'encre rouge qui se mêlaient au sang. Impossible de savoir quel genre d'alchimie avait été utilisée avec tout ce sang. Du sang partout... Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Des souvenirs similaires lui revenant en tête, il ne pouvait que fixer l'horrible cadavre sans pouvoir réagir. Il entendit des voix au loin. Des voix distantes qui lui semblaient venues d'un autre monde. Une main l'agrippa par l'épaule et le retourna avec force. Le visage du Colonel Roy s'imposa alors à lui.

Roy : « FullMetal? Qu'est que tu fais? Hey! Réponds! »

Edward répondit faiblement : « Le hasard fait bien les choses… »

Près de lui, Kitty s'était évanouie et Al et le lieutenant Awkeye tentaient de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il essaya de se souvenir du visage de l'homme que la fille avait heurté dans la rue. Il en fut incapable

Plus tard… 

L'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge emplissait la pièce de son tic tac imperturbable. Les frères Elric étaient cloîtrés dans leur chambre depuis plusieurs heures dans le silence le plus complet, incapables d'émettre un seul son. Alphonse, assis dans un coin, Edward couché sur le sofa, son bras gauche sur les yeux. Kitty avait été amenée à la clinique de Central la plus proche, les deux garçons avaient été enfermés dans leur chambre alors que les militaires nettoyaient la place publique et menaient leur enquête. Edward serra les dents. Et dire qu'il avait été jaloux de cette jeune fille insouciante et heureuse hier. Comme il s'en voulait…

Edward : « Tout ça c'est de ma faute… » Alphonse leva la tête.

Alphonse : « Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. »

Edward : « Si je n'étais pas aussi borné, je n'aurais jamais quitté la place publique. J'aurais pu voir qui c'était, j'aurais pu être plus rapide, j'aurais pu le rattraper, j'aurais pu… »

Alphonse : «Arrête Ed! Rien de ceci n'est de ta faute. Il t'aurait sûrement semé quand même, avec l'avance qu'il avait... » Edward se redressa et s'assied.

Edward : « Mais notre seule piste… »

Alphonse : « On a toujours Kitty… » Edward resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il grogna.

Edward : « C'est bon! J'ai compris! On va accepter l'aide de cette gamine. »Frustré, il donna un coup de son poing droit sur le dossier du sofa, ce qui le fit renverser vers l'arrière, emportant le jeune blond avec lui. Al ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui mit Ed hors de lui. Il cria des injures au fabricant du meuble puis à la loi de la gravité même. L'atmosphère était enfin plus détendue.

On frappa alors à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Roy entra dans la chambre. Il semblait très en colère. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Roy : « Je suis venu te dire que mademoiselle Kitty Marine va bien. Elle a subi un choc en voyant le corps de la victime. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ait vu sa sœur à la place de la victime. » Al poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Edward : « Aucun signe du coupable? »

Roy : « … Aucun… »

Edward : « Et merde... » Roy le regarda et reprit plus sérieusement que jamais.

Roy : « Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de cette affaire, Edward. » Ed releva la tête, pris par surprise. Depuis quand le colonel l'appelait-il par son nom?

Edward : « Pas question. » Il croisa les bras avec détermination. « On a passé un accord… »

Roy s'énerva : « Tu n'as pas vu ta tête tout à l'heure! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ce n'est pas une affaire pour des enfants! Tu étais dans les vapes! Parti! T'es juste resté planté là à la regarder. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu t'en mêles dès le début. Ce n'est pas à un simple alchimiste qu'on a affaire, c'est quelqu'un de dangereux! »

Edward fit la moue avec un léger sourire: « Comme si tu n'étais pas dangereux toi-même! Et je te vois tous les jours! » Roy l'attrapa par le collet et le souleva du sol.

Roy : « Arrête de te moquer de ce qui se passe. Cinq femmes sont mortes! » Edward ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans tout ce qui se passait. Mais la raison pour laquelle il avait été incapable de bouger c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il avait déjà vu pire après tout… n'est-ce pas..? Mustang le remit à terre puis tourna les talons. Il était sur le point de sortir quand…

Edward : « Je suis plus déterminé que jamais à trouver le responsable. Je ne resterai pas planté ici alors que des gens sont en danger. » Roy lui jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

Roy : « Petit imbécile… » puis il sortit. Edward lui tira la langue à travers la porte.

Edward : « Petit toi-même espèce de feu de bois. » Roy verrouilla derrière lui la porte puis Ed se tourna vers son frère. « Il semblerait que les choses se compliquent, Al. »

Alphonse : « Tu parles du colonel ou de la fréquence des attaques? » Edward croisa les bras et fit la moue.

Edward : « De la fréquence des attaques évidemment! Depuis quand est-ce que Mustang nous pose un problème? » Il remit le sofa en place et s'assied à nouveau. « Pendant deux mois, seulement quatre femmes ont été attaquées. Mais la cinquième fois a eu lieu juste deux jours plus tard. »

Alphonse : « Peut-être qu'il est plus pressé maintenant que l'armée est sur le coup? »

Edward : « Sûrement… Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut se dépêcher. » Ed regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Il lui semblait que la journée avait été plus courte que d'habitude. Il mit les mains derrière sa tête et soupira. « On ne peut rien faire ce soir. Ça serait stupide de sortir maintenant. Je propose qu'on se couche et qu'on aille voir Kitty demain. En espérant qu'elle voudra toujours interroger les gens pour nous. » Al acquiesca.

Sur ce, ils fermèrent les lumières et se mirent au lit.

Dehors, une silhouette passa devant le Centre et se posta devant la fenêtre des deux garçons. Quand la lumière fut éteinte, elle continua sa route en riant.

« À demain petit alchimiste… »

À suivre…

Qui est donc cette ombre qui les suit? Le coupable? Un admirateur secret? Kitty voudra-t-elle encore les aider après avoir vu un tel spectacle? Ou sera-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais elle aussi? De nombreuses réponses dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends que le compteur monte à **12 reviews** et le prochain chapitre pourra prendre sa place auprès des autres! Z'avez hâte? Moi auchi! Alors review review review! Et à bientôt!


	3. L'heure des réponses

FullMetal Alchimiste : La perle de jouissance chapitre 3

Auteure : Katsuke

Rate : 18 ans et + (sexualité-violence)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de FullMetal Alchimiste. Les autres personnages et la perle m'appartiennent cependant.

Merci à ceux qui ont fait des reviews sur les chapitres précédents :

**Nienna** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes!

**Jilian** : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lire ce genre d'histoire. Pour ce qui est des couples, j'ai eu quelques visions qui ne devrait pas te déplaire!

**Hawkeye** : Le point fort des personnages de FMA, c'est bien leur détermination. Malgré tout ce qui a pu leur arriver, ces deux là vont toujours de l'avant. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être pareil! … avec des beaux yeux jaunes et … euh.. enfin bon! #

**Méli** : Et bien à l'heure où je finis le troisième chapitre, on est rendu à neuf, ce qui est déjà BEAUCOUP plus que toutes mes autres histoires! Merci beaucoup!

**Hissi** : Et bien juste pour me contredire, le dixième vient d'arriver! Merci Hissi, en faisant un review à chaque chapitre, tu viens de peser sur la pédale de l'accélérateur de la suite! Merci beaucoup!

**Straden** : MERCI! Mon dieu merci! Ce cher Straden à qui j'ai envoyé un message presque pas subliminal : « Il me reste juste **1** review à attendre pour pouvoir mettre mon troisième chapitre. puppy eyes» merci !

Chapitre 3 : L'heure des réponses 

Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons se rendirent à la clinique médicale où Kitty avait passé la nuit. La réceptionniste les guida jusqu'à sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, ils la virent assise dans son lit, buvant un grand verre de lait. En les voyant entrer, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Kitty : « Eh bien je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu un choc! » En effet, Ed n'avait pas bien dormi, son visage en témoignait. Les yeux cernés, les épaules basses, il détourna le regard dans l'espoir qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

Edward : « Je vois que tu es bien remise… » Kitty aquiesça puis cala le reste de son verre sous le regard légèrement dégoûté d'Edward.

Alphonse : « Tu sais Kitty, on a bien réfléchi et on se demandait si tu voulais toujours nous aider à interroger la population. » Kitty ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Kitty : « Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut la peine, maintenant. »

Alphonse : « Mais ta sœur. Je croyais que tu voulais trouver le coupable pour venger Paula et pour soulager ta mère. »

Edward : « Mais tu es consciente que ça ne ramènera pas ta sœur et que ta mère ne s'en sortira peut-être pas? » Kitty ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne ramènerait Paula à la vie. Mais elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait venger sa mort, quitte à mourir elle-même. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regarda les garçons.

Kitty : « On commence par qui? » Les frères Elric eurent un soupir à moitié chemin entre le soulagement et l'exaspération.

Edward : « Je crois que j'aimerais bien commencer avec le petit ami de Paula. » Kitty secoua la tête.

Kitty : « Pas possible. » Les garçons baissèrent les épaules.

Edward : « Qu-quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

Kitty : « Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il a disparu, il y a trois jours. Je pense qu'il a été tué. » Elle finit sa phrase en tremblant un peu.

Alphonse : « Pourquoi aurait-il été tué? »

Kitty : « Rémi était toujours avec Paula. Si elle a été attaquée et qu'il était avec elle, il est possible qu'il ait essayé de la défendre et qu'il se soit fait tuer… »

Edward : « Comment s'appelle-il? »

Kitty : « Rémi Postu. » Al et Ed se regardèrent. Postu? Bizarre comme nom.

Edward : « On pourra vérifier dans les registres de la ville pour savoir s'il a été porté disparu. En attendant, on pourrait interroger ton voisin. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous apprendre d'où il tient ses informations. À moins qu'il ait disparu lui aussi! »

Les garçons sortirent de la chambre et demandèrent à une infirmière qui passait par là si Kitty pouvait sortir de la clinique. L'infirmière eut un petit sourire puis leur annonça que la jeune fille n'avait aucune commotion cérébrale suite à sa perte de conscience. Ça n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas très souvent et donc, elle pouvait partir quand elle voulait.

Alphonse : « Est-ce que tu penses que Rémi ait vraiment pu être tué? »

Edward : « C'est une possibilité mais je crois que tant que je n'aurai pas vu son corps, je n'y croirai pas. »

Alphonse : « Tu as déjà une idée sur ce qui ce passe? » Edward aquiesca.

Edward : « J'en ai deux et, dans les deux cas, on devrait se dépêcher d'aller voir ce M.Akef. » Sur ce, Kitty sortit de sa chambre, portant un pantalon noir et un chandail bleu, assorti à ses cheveux.

Kitty : « Je suis prête. Dépêchons-nous. » Ils passèrent devant la réceptionniste qui les regarda partir avec un sourire puis elle se leva et sortit par la porte arrière.

Quand les enfants arrivèrent chez M.Akef, il était déjà près de midi. Kitty frappa à la porte et attendit. Aucune réponse. Soudain, un grand bruit de fracas retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Edward donna alors un grand coup de pied dans la porte au moment même où une fenêtre volait en éclats. Ils coururent tous jusqu'à la cuisine où ils trouvèrent un vieil homme couché par terre, inconscient. Edward se précipita vers la fenêtre brisée et regarda à l'extérieur. Personne. Et merde! Il avait encore été trop lent. Il entendit gémir derrière lui. L'homme reprenait conscience. Kitty et Al l'aidèrent à se redresser.

Kitty : « M.Akef! mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va? »

Edward : « Qui vous a attaqué? »

Akef : « Je n'ai vu personne… J'allais me faire du thé quand j'ai entendu qu'on cognait à ma porte, mais le temps que je me retourne… oh ma tête! » Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Edward y jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Il avait été chanceux qu'ils soient arrivés au bon moment.

Kitty : « Pouvez-vous vous lever M.Akef? » Akef acquiesca. Ils l'aidèrent donc à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il parut alors prendre conscience de l'existence d'Ed et Al.

Akef : « Qui sont ces jeunes garçons, Kitty? » Al resta muet. Ed le regarda et garda le silence lui aussi.

Kitty : « Ce sont des amis à moi. Nous sommes venus vous demander votre aide pour retrouver l'alchimiste qui a tué ma sœur. »

Akef : « C'est donc ça… Tu sais, j'aimais beaucoup Paula. Elle était si gentille. C'est tellement triste ce qui lui est arrivé. » Kitty s'assied sur une chaise à côté de celle d'Akef avant de répondre.

Kitty : « Ce n'est pas triste, c'est horrible… »

Akef : « Et tu veux que je te raconte ce que je sais? » La jeune fille acquiesca. Akef se tourna alors vers les deux autres. « Et eux? »

Alphonse : « On peut sortir, si vous voulez… »

Kitty : « Non! Restez! » Kitty sembla paniquer un instant. Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer elle-même, elle ne voulait surtout pas les laisser s'éloigner. « M.Akef, je n'ai rien à cacher à ces personnes. Elles m'aideront à retrouver le coupable. » Akef leva un sourcil sans quitter les alchimistes des yeux.

Akef : « Ce que j'ai à dire ne te servira probablement à rien mais si tu insistes… Prépare-nous du thé et je te raconterai tout. »

Kitty se leva et alla faire chauffer l'eau. Elle sortit aussi les poches de thé qui étaient dans une armoire et le lait du réfrigérateur. Elle semblait à l'aise et Ed devina que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait lui faire du thé. Quand elle se rassied enfin, Ed commençait déjà à bouillir d'impatience.

Kitty : « Comment avez-vous appris que ma sœur était morte? » Sa voix ne tremblait plus comme avant, elle semblait très calme et déterminée.

Akef : « En fait, je l'ai appris du propriétaire du motel. »

Edward ouvrit les yeux et pensa: « Un motel? »

Akef : « Elle aurait elle-même prit une chambre et elle était seule. Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait été vue avec un homme. »

Kitty : « Est-ce que vous savez à quoi il ressemblait? »

Akef : « Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de face mais qu'il avait l'air d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. » Il jeta un regard vers Edward. « Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas très grand non plus. » Un nerf apparut sur la tempe d'Ed et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas répliquer. Après tout, il n'était pas visé… n'est-ce pas..! Akef continua en se retournant vers la principale intéressée. « C'était un couple d'amoureux comme on en voit souvent dans un motel. »

Kitty : « Mais elle a été retrouvée morte le lendemain matin… »

Akef : « Tuée par de l'alchimie apparemment. » Kitty avala bruyamment. Akef ferma les yeux puis accota son menton sur ses poignets. « Tu sais, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur l'alchimie étant jeune. Elle comporte plusieurs légendes. » Al et Ed se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils savaient de quoi il parlait. « Il existerait une pierre qu'on appelle la pierre philosophale. Elle conférerait de grands pouvoir aux alchimistes. »

Akef se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère pour y prendre un livre. Edward vit que la couverture était recouverte de symboles d'alchimie qui lui étaient vaguement connus. Il chercha une page et se rassied en ouvrant le livre sur la table.

Akef : « Cependant, il y a une autre légende que celle de la pierre philosophale. Il s'agit de la _perle de jouissance_. » Il pointa un paragraphe et continua. « Les femmes sont capables de produire un produit qui serait l'ingrédient principal de la perle. » Ed était sous le choc. Une perle? Lui qui avait tant cherché pour la pierre, il ne savait même pas que d'autres objets pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs similaires. Akef ne porta pas attention au garçon, se concentrant sur Kitty. « Si une perle est créée et qu'elle est assez pure, l'alchimiste qui l'utilise aura une puissance inégalée. Cependant, la formule de transmutation de la perle est inconnue. Ce livre dit que la femme '' pond'' une perle au moins une fois dans sa vie mais que la perle n'est alors pas pure et que la femme n'en est même pas consciente. Cependant, je crois me souvenir que l'on peut provoquer sa création. »

Kitty était très pâle. Elle ne disait pas un mot mais ses yeux trahissait une grande peur. Ed la fixa jusqu'au moment où elle releva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et après quelques secondes, elle continua.

Kitty : « Comment la création de la perle peut-elle être provoquée? »

Akef la fixa dans les yeux et dit très sérieusement : « En la transmutant dans l'utérus de la femme en question. » Kitty plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Voilà donc pourquoi toute les victimes avaient été éventrées. La jeune fille se prit soudain le ventre et se mit à pleurer. Edward se précipita sur elle pour la soutenir.

Edward : « Kitty! Hey Kitty, qu'est-ce que t'as? »

Akef : « Posez-la sur mon lit, elle doit se reposer. » Ed acquiesca et mit la jeune fille sur le lit de la chambre voisine. Alors qu'il la déposait, elle murmura.

Kitty : « Ça fait mal… Qu'elle a dû avoir mal… elle a dû avoir tellement mal… » L'estomac du jeune State Alchimiste se tordit un peu en s'imaginant la douleur que les victimes avaient dû ressentir au moment où on leur transmutait une perle dans le ventre alors qu'elles étaient encore conscientes. Laissant Kitty dans la chambre voisine, il retourna à la cuisine. Akef avait toujours le livre ouvert sous les yeux. Quand il vit Ed revenir, il continua son histoire.

Akef : « Savez-vous pourquoi les femmes ont été retrouvées à moitié nues? » Ed fit le saut. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Akef : « C'est parce que la femme doit jouir pour produire la substance de base de la perle. » Ed rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? «Le reste, c'est une question de sentiment. Plus le sentiment est fort, plus la perle sera pure. » Ed le regarda, étonné, puis fronça les sourcils.

Edward : «Comment savez-vous tout cela? » Le vieux haussa les épaules.

Akef : « L'histoire et les légendes de l'alchimie m'ont toujours passionné. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche. »

Edward : « Mais vous n'avez jamais pensé à mettre en pratique ce que vous avez découvert? Vous êtes un homme fort. » Ed lui lança un sourire ironique.

Akef : « Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser au mythe. Car même si elles apportent la puissance, leur prix est trop grand. Il faut savoir utiliser sa tête! » Puis il donna un léger coup sur sa jambe gauche. Ed détourna le regard. Al et lui se sentirent visés par les propos du vieillard comme s'ils leur avaient été dédiés. L'homme ferma son livre. «Vous devriez ramener Kitty chez elle, mon ami. J'ai de l'ordre à remettre ici. »

Et ce fut la fin de leur entretien avec le vieillard. Il les fit sortir et demanda aux garçons de ramener Kitty chez elle une dernière fois. Puis il rentra chez lui. Les frères Elric déposèrent Kitty chez elle. Sa mère n'allait pas mieux, elle ne leur adressa pas la parole et leur ferma presque la porte au nez. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans Central, essayant de comprendre les évènements.

Alphonse : « Si on récapitule : quatre femmes trouvées mortes dans un motel en deux mois, une cinquième dans une voiture deux jours plus tard… »

Edward : « Une perle qui augmenterait la puissance de l'alchimie, créée par la jouissance féminine… »

Alphonse : « Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Colonel disait que ce n'était pas une affaire pour des enfants! »

Edward : « Paula aurait été vue avec un jeune blond mais son copain ne la quittait jamais. »

Alphonse : « Le corps de Rémi Postu reste introuvable. »

Edward : « Il y a quelque chose avec ce Postu… mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

Alphonse : « C'est vrai que c'est un nom plutôt inhabituel. »

Edward : « Il sonne faux… »

Ils décidèrent de se renseigner sur lui. Ils n'avaient pas accès aux documents qui concernaient l'enquête mais rien ne les empêchait de consulter les registres des citoyens. Assis à une table pendant plus de deux heures, feuilletant les registres des habitants de la ville de Central, Ed n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point celle-ci était populeuse. Après avoir fait le tour, ils en vinrent à une conclusion : Rémi Postu n'avait jamais été enregistré comme citoyen ou comme visiteur à Central et donc aucun avis de disparition n'avait été lancé. Depuis plus de deux mois, un homme se promenait dans la ville dans le plus grand des anonymats.

Pour Ed, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication qui semblait se confirmer au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Rémi Postu était un alchimiste de haut niveau qui avait entrepris de créer la _perle de jouissance_. C'était lui qui était entré chez le vieillard et avait probablement tenté de lui voler le livre qu'il leur avait montré mais s'était sauvé quand il les avait entendu arriver. Au début, il charmait ses victimes, les entraînait dans un motel et effectuait la transmutation sur place. Cependant, il avait récemment changé de tactique. Probablement que ça lui prenait trop de temps pour séduire une femme à chaque fois et qu'il avait alors opté pour le viol. Mais comment choisissait-il ses victimes? Et surtout, avait-il réussi a transmuter une _perle de jouissance_ parfaite? Les paroles d'Akef lui revinrent en tête. : La perle devait être transmutée dans l'utérus de la femme. Et il devinait trop bien pourquoi ça s'appelait une _pierre de jouissance_. Il rougit légèrement. Évidemment que Roy ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant! Ils n'étaient que des gamins... Mais le visages en larme de Kitty s'imposa à son esprit. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il aille jusqu'au fond de cette histoire pour lui-même? Ne pouvait-il pas le faire.. pour quelqu'un?

À la base, la force militaire était installée pour maintenir l'ordre, protéger la population et faire en sorte que les gens puissent vivre heureux, non? Mais les faits étaient bien différents. L'armée avait utilisé sa force pour conquérir et détruire et avait fait beaucoup de victimes. C'était ce contre quoi Ed se débattait alors qu'il était à la fois militaire et alchimiste indépendant et pourquoi il refusait les ordres qu'on lui confiait. Mais jusque-là, tout ce qu'il avait fait était de chercher une pierre mythique. Et voilà qu'une deuxième pierre s'impose à lui. Que devait-il faire? Devait-il se replonger dans des recherches qui ne le mèneraient probablement nulle part? Où devait-il continuer sur la voie qu'il suivait déjà, aussi brumeuse qu'elle soit? Ed se prit la tête à deux mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si compliqué! Pourquoi tant de mystères entouraient-ils l'alchimie? Pourquoi tant de vies étaient-elles nécessaires pour tout? Le jeune alchimiste était dégoûté de son propre art. Mais s'il se savait incapable de s'en passer, il regardait de plus en plus souvent ses mains pour les voir tachées de sang…

Sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face, l'ombre les regardait chercher avec un sourire. Ils approchaient du but. Bons petits chiens… L'ombre se leva ensuite et partit. Il était temps d'aller cueillir une nouvelle perle.

À suivre…

Et un autre petit chapitre! Grosse remise en question pour Ed, quelques indices et une hypothèse sur l'identité du coupable. Des indices? Quels indices?… Savez qui c'est? Chut! Faut pas le dire. C'est une surprise! Je ne garantis pas que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps il va durer.! Alors quand mon compteur touchera le 20e review, le chapitre 4 se rajoutera à la liste! Merci beaucoup de lire et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	4. Séparés

FullMetal Alchimiste : La perle de jouissance chapitre 4

Auteure : Katsuke

Rate : 18 ans et + (sexualité-violence)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de FullMetal Alchimiste Les autres personnages et la perle m'appartiennent cependant.

Merci à ceux qui ont fait des reviews sur les chapitres précédents :

**the piaf **: Domo Arigatoo!

**Meli**: C'est pas du chantage, je vous le jure! ; J'veux juste pas écrire dans le vide. J'espère que vous comprenez! Chuis tout aussi impatiente de mettre le prochain chapitre! luv

**Hawkeye** : Ce que j'aime dans une histoire, c'est quand on perd pas trop de temps. Je n'essaie pas de précipiter la fin mais je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'éléments sans importance. Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu! #

**Sakoni** : Je ne peux plaire à tout le monde et oui, il y aura des scènes plus osées. Pas trop sinon ça perd de son intérêt. Merci pour les commentaires. Pour ce qui est des mots dont tu parles, je vais avouer que j'ai tellement lu et relu mon fic que je le connais par cœur et donc que je suis incapable de repérer mes erreurs. Donc si tu pouvais m'écrire un mail et me montrer quelques exemples, je me ferais une grande joie de les corriger. Note : J'ai volontairement choisi de garder des termes anglais comme State, Central, et peut-être d'autres plus tard. Pas que je respecte pas la version originale ou la version française, mais comme je suis habituée à ceux-ci et que je les trouve cool, je les ai gardés. Merci!

**Hissi** : Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait toujours, de nouvelles surprises sont de mises pour ce chapitre!

**Zhane** : Arigato Zhane!

**Arkel** : Merci! J'ai fait de mon vieux pour suivre le ton de la serie. Mais malheureusement je fais tout de mémoire parce que j'ai prêté mes CD de Fma à une amie.. T.T M'ennuis de mon Edward… by the way, ton histoire de journaliste, c'est vraiment bon!

**Straden** : Arigato Straden (J'ai pas supplier cette fois ci.. ou presque pas!)

Sans plus attendre…

Chapitre 4 : Séparés 

Alphonse : « Ed? »

Ed était toujours dans les vapes. Son frère secoua une main devant ses yeux sans obtenir de réaction. Ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'Ed n'avait rien dit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Al souhaitait que son frère partage ses sentiments avec lui. Il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir partager _ses_ sentiments avec lui. Toute cette histoire l'inquiétait. Il n'avait que 14 ans et se retrouver dans ce genre d'histoire ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il se doutait bien aussi qu'Ed éprouvait des craintes similaires. Le visage du jeune State Alchimiste rougit légèrement. Al cligna des yeux, surpris.

Alphonse : « Ed? Es-tu en train de penser à Kitty? » Ed sembla soudainement reprendre conscience et secoua la tête.

Edward : « Hein ? quoi? Oh non! Je pensais à… » Il s'arrêta à temps. Jamais il n'avouerait que les paroles que Mustang avait prononcées la veille pouvaient le préoccuper.

Après avoir remis les documents en place, les deux alchimistes avaient croisé le colonel en remontant jusqu'à leur chambre. Au grand étonnement d'Edward, il leur avait demandé des nouvelles. Ed avait menti en disant qu'ils cherchaient encore un lien entre les victimes et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la piste à suivre.

Roy : « Écoute… Je sais qu'on a passé un accord mais je doute de plus en plus qu'il y ait un lien avec votre quête de la pierre. Vous devriez laisser tomber l'affaire et nous laisser nous en occuper. » Ed n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Roy avait alors eu _ce_ sourire. « À moins que tu aies déjà réalisé cela et que tu te laisse embarquer par un sentiment plus fort? » Ed avait été piqué à vif.

Edward : « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ça? »

Roy : « Que cette jeune Kitty t'entraîne dans son désespoir sans que tu t'en rendes compte! C'est typique des garçons de ton âge. » Ed lui avait lancé un regard noir.

Edward : « Tu sauras que je sais exactement ce que je fais, comme toujours! On ne t'entend pas te vanter que votre enquête avance plus vite que la nôtre! »

Roy : « Même si c'était le cas, tu n'en saurais rien, gamin! »

Edward : « GAMIN! CEST QUI LE GAMIN QUI A ENCORE LES COUCHES AUX FESSES! » Roy avait haussé les épaules en tournant les talons. « HEY! REVIENS ICI J'AI PAS FINI! » Le colonel s'était alors adressé à Al.

Roy : « Tu ferais bien de surveiller ton frère, il n'a plus les idées claires ces temps-ci. »

Edward secoua la tête avec force. Il avait toute sa tête! Comment Mustang pouvait-il insinuer le contraire! Les évènements donnaient de plus en plus raison à son hypothèse sur Rémi Postu, et bientôt, il trouverait le moyen de le prouver et il pourrait alors remettre Mustang à sa place. Il verrait bien qui serait le plus fort! Ha!

Alphonse : « Grand frère, est-ce que tout va bien? » Ed bondit sur ses pieds et prit la posture la plus confiante qu'il puisse imaginer.

Edward : « Tout va super bien, Al! On commence à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire et ce n'est pas quelques insinuations qui vont me faire douter de moi-même! Mouahaha! » Al baissa les épaules en poussant un léger soupir de soulagement. Son frère semblait aller bien. Pourtant…

Alphonse : « Ed? Pourquoi as-tu menti au colonel? » Ed croisa les bras et expira bruyamment.

Edward : « Et le laisser nous utiliser comme si nous n'étions qu'un manteau sur une flaque de boue? Il peut toujours rêver!»

Alphonse : « L'image est un peu forte, tu ne penses pas? »

Edward : « Du moment que nous trouvons le coupable avant lui, il sera obligé de reconnaître que nous ne sommes plus des gamins! » Alphonse resta pensif quelques secondes. Edward ne supportait tout simplement pas Roy. Toute occasion qu'il avait de se sentir supérieur à lui se justifiait.

Alphonse : « Quand même… »

Il fut interrompu par du bruit venant de l'extérieur de la chambre. Quelqu'un cria et le garde à leur porte sembla vouloir l'empêcher d'entrer.

Garde : « Qui êtes-vous? Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici! »

Voix : « Il faut que je voie Edward! ED, AL! » Le jeune alchimiste se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, à bout de souffle qui tentait de se libérer de la prise du militaire.

Edward : « Kitty.. » Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir d'exaspération. Al arriva derrière lui.

Alphonse : « Kitty? Comment as-tu pu entrer dans le Centre sans te faire… » Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Deux gardes armés interpellèrent la jeune fille.

Garde : « Hé! Je vous ai dit que l'accès état interdit! Les civils n'ont pas le droit de venir ici! » Ed se prit la tête à une main. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués..? Il fit signe aux gardes.

Edward : « C'est beau, je la connais. » Il se tourna vers Kitty et lui siffla entre les dents : « Peux-tu me dire ce qui te prend? Tu veux aller en prison ou quoi? »

Kitty : « Ils ont trouvé une autre fille. » Edward ouvrit grand les yeux.

Edward : « Quoi? »

Kitty : « Dans une ruelle, le corps d'une jeune fille! » Kitty commençait à s'impatienter. Elle attrapa la main d'Edward pour l'attirer hors de la chambre mais ce fut elle qui se fit tirer à l'intérieur suivie de près par un claquement de porte sec. Les gardes se regardèrent, perplexes. Puis un des gardes armés prit la parole.

Garde : « Vous deux, vous restez ici, moi je vais informer le Colonel Mustang. » Sur ce, il partit, laissant une double garde à la porte de la chambre des alchimistes. Avant de quitter le couloir, il se retourna et lança : « Ne les laissez pas sortir. »

_À l'intérieur…._

Edward : « Pourquoi tu cries comme ça! Tu veux que tout le centre soit au courant? » Ed la poussa sur le sofa. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici comme ça? » Kitty le fixa sans comprendre..

Kitty : « T'as pas compris? Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque! »

Alphonse : « Mais le coupable doit déjà être loin. » Al mit une main sur son épaule. « En forçant une entrée dans le Centre comme ça, tu aurais pu te retrouver en prison! » Kitty resta silencieuse.

Edward : « La dernière chose dont on a besoin pour le moment, c'est bien que tout le monde soit au courant de ce que nous avons trouvé, alors sois discrète. » Kitty baissa le regard, consciente de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise.

Kitty : « Je pensais juste que… » Alphonse la rassura rapidement.

Alphonse : « Ce n'est pas grave Kitty, tu as juste fait ce que tu pensais être la bonne chose. Je crois que grand frère prend tout ça un peu trop sérieusement. » Ed croisa les bras en regardant ailleurs. « Pourquoi tu ne nous racontes pas comment tu as appris qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque? » Kitty prit une respiration et déballa son histoire d'une traite.

Kitty : « J'étais en train de penser à toute cette histoire, chez moi, quand un groupe de personnes est passé au pas de course devant la maison. J'ai eu comme un doute et je les ai suivies. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'ils se rassemblaient autour d'une ruelle. En m'approchant, j'ai vu une silhouette couchée par terre et du sang. J'ai tout de suite compris et je suis venue vous chercher. » Elle s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Un silence survola la pièce. Mais il ne se passait rien.

Ed réalisa qu'ils seraient mieux sur les lieux en ce moment. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà sur les lieux…?

Edward : « Bon! Maintenant que tout ça est clair, allons voir ça! »

Kitty : « Mais je l'ai entendu. Il a dit de ne pas vous laisser sortir. » Ed claqua ses mains ensemble.

Edward : « Ça, ça peut s'arranger en un tour de main! » Kitty ouvrit grand les yeux, terrorisée. Ed s'arrêta alors et sembla se résigner. « Ok, c'est bon…Alors on fera ça à la vieille méthode ! » Ed attrapa les draps dans l'armoire et ceux sur le lit et les lança à son frère. Al fit des nœuds à chaque extrémité, en faisant ainsi une corde assez longue et résistante pour que tout le monde puisse descendre sans problème par la fenêtre. « Et voilà Madame! »

Les gardes étaient aux aguets. Ils savaient très bien que si FullMetal voulait sortir, ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que d'affronter son alchimie. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait du talent le petit gamin! Mais il leur sembla que la tornade dorée était bien silencieuse. Normalement, il parlait fort, mais là? Est-ce qu'il préparait des plans pour sortir? Les deux gardes se souvenaient du duel qui avait opposé FullMetal au Colonel Mustang alias Flame Alchimiste… Ils en avaient encore des frissons.

Cependant Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric et Kitty Marine étaient bien loin..!

_Sur les lieux…_

Comme Ed l'avait pensé, des militaires s'affairaient déjà autour de la ruelle. Des barrières avaient été érigées pour tenir d'éventuels curieux à distance. Plusieurs hommes montaient la garde. De simples officiers. Ed sourit. Il s'approcha d'eux à grand pas. En le voyant, l'officier se mit au garde-à-vous.

Officier : « Bonjour Major FullMetal! » Ed croisa les bras en prenant un air sérieux.

Edward : « Le colonel m'envoie pour inspecter les lieux, vous pouvez disposer. » L'homme ne bougea pas. « Quoi? Soldat, obéissez! » L'officier sursauta au ton de voix du jeune alchimiste, puis fila. Ed fit alors signe aux autres de s'approcher et il pénétrèrent dans la ruelle. Le corps de la jeune femme avait disparu, probablement emmené à la morgue. Edward en était sûr, c'est là-bas que Roy irait en premier, donc il n'avait pas encore examiné les lieux, lui laissant le champ libre. Il regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup de sang, encore une fois, mais il le supportait bien… enfin presque…

Une immense tache rouge couvrait le mur de droite. Une série de gouttes confirmait qu'on avait emmené le corps dans une voiture. Cependant, il remarqua d'autres traces. Elles se dirigeaient vers le fond de la ruelle. Ed s'avança. Aucun d'eux ne voulait émettre un son, partagés entre l'envie de continuer et un désir urgent de retourner chez eux en oubliant toute cette histoire. Mais ils continuaient. Ils virent enfin les traces s'arrêter près d'une pile de grosses boîtes en bois. Ed passa une main sur la boîte la plus proche puis la regarda. Des traces de sang. Il entendit alors un déclic qui fit sursauter les trois adolescents. En regardant de plus près, Ed vit que la boîte pouvait s'ouvrir. Il prit une respiration et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Rien… elle était vide. Il se pencha sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur. Kitty poussa un long soupir.

Kitty : « Il a dû se sauver en grimpant sur les boîtes… » Ed eut un sourire.

Edward : « Peut-être pas… » Il y eut un nouveau déclic et Ed passa par-dessus le rebord pour plonger dans la boîte avec un cri de surprise. Al et Kitty se ruèrent sur la boîte, Ed n'y était plus. À la place, un grand trou noir.

Alphonse : « Un tunnel? » Il essaya de discerner le fond sans succès. Il appela son frère. « Ed? Tu m'entends? » Aucune réponse.

Kitty : « Edward! Attends, on arrive! » Sur ce, elle attrapa la main d'Al.

Alphonse : « Quoi? On va quand même pas sauter comme ça? » Kitty passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la boîte, prête à sauter.

Kitty : « On ne peut pas le laisser y aller tout seul! » Al ne répondit pas. Et si son frère était blessé par sa chute? Lui ne risquait rien, mais Ed..?

Alphonse : « C'est bon, mais j'y vais en premier… » Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Kitty disparaissait avant lui. « Hey! Attends-moi! » Puis il sauta à son tour.

La chute ne fut pas très longue mais elle comportait un virage de 90 degrés vers la droite assez sec. Al atterrit dans un grand fracas. De nouveau sur ses pieds, il regarda autour. Il était dans une grande caverne au plafond très haut. La pièce était éclairée par quelques flambeaux, laissant beaucoup d'ombre entre les piliers qui soutenait la voûte. Il chercha en vain Kitty et Ed, mais il était seul. Comment pouvait-il être seul? Il avait sauté juste après Kitty. Il appela.

Alphonse : « Ed? Kitty? Où êtes-vous? » Il eut soudainement une mauvaise impression. Comme si quelque chose se cachait dans l'ombre. Des sons de pas lui confirmèrent qu'il n'était pas seul. « Ed? Ça va arrête, c'est pas drôle. » Le sol trembla sous ses pieds et il fut projeté par une force invisible contre le trou d'où il venait de tomber. Al poussa un cri d'effroi alors qu'une ombre sortie de nul part apparut devant lui.

Ombre : « Ne prends pas ça personnellement, Alphonse Elric, mais je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les jambes. » Il y eut un claquement sec puis des éclairs illuminèrent la pièce. L'ombre sourit. « Et maintenant… passons aux choses sérieuses. » Elle s'éloigna en riant.

À suivre…

Oh non! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Al ? Et Ed? Et Kitty? Où est-ce qu'ils sont? Ont-ils étés volontairement séparés par le coupable? Ou par l'auteure? Neeee… Quelques réponses dans le prochain chapitre! Quand le compteur montera à **30 reviews**, le chapitre 5 viendra rejoindre les autres… quoi que peut-être avant ça…!

Argh! Chu chiante n'est-ce pas ? M'excuse… (); Comment avez vous trouvé? Tous vos commentaires sont appréciés. Je réviserai les chapitres au besoin. Alors review review please! Et merci beaucoup de lire, je vous adore! luv

News : Je travaille en se moment sur les versions corrigés des chapitres précédents (celle-ci en étant une, merci à Yolande).

News 2 : Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue.. et oui, déjà!


	5. Le plus pur des sentiments

FullMetal Alchimiste : La perle de jouissance / chapitre 5

Auteure : Katsuke

Rate : 18 ans et + (sexualité-violence)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de FullMetal Alchimiste. Les autres personnages et la perle m'appartiennent cependant.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'évolution, ont participé à améliorer et ont fait des reviews.Je post ce chapitre avec 1 review d'avance parce que je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera prêt. Avec les examens, mon déménagement, le boulot et les projet de bandes dessinées, j ai pas toujours le temps! Mais c'est une promesse de Katsuke : Cette histoire ne restera pas sans fin! Promis! Je ne me suis jamais autant investie dans une histoire comme ça et j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Je suis contente que vous l'ayez appréciée. Arigato!

**Hawkeye** : Évidement qu'ils avancent plus vite que Roy! Ed est tellement intelligent et beau… et intelligent…! Si Roy avait été le personnage principal, ça aurait aussi collé par contre. C'est le genre d'enquête qui le passionnerait, j'en suis sure!

**Meli** : J'adore laisser les gens en suspense à la fin d'un chapitre. Celui-ci ne fait pas exception!

**Sakoni** : Merci beaucoup pour les « pas de course » ça a été corrigé! Pour ce qui du restant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai maintenant ma correctrice officielle : Yolande! Merci quand même! ;)

**The piaf** : Je sens que si je continu trop longtemps, je vais perdre de l'intérêt pour l'histoire, alors oui, déjà la fin. Pourtant… il y a quand même une mini chance pour avoir un chapitre 6… ça va dépendre de la longueur de l'épilogue. (Parce qu'un épilogue c'est pas sensé être long, right?)

**Arkel** : Voilà de bonne idées! Peut-être pour une fin alternative? ;)

**Straden** : Merci merci!

**Hissi** : Merci beaucoup! Ça me touche que tu continus à lire comme ça.

**LunaDream** : Le coupable? Et bien tu vas avoir ta réponse… bientôt! 

**Attention** : Ceci est _LE_ chapitre… attention moins de 18 ans, vous êtes prévenus…

Chapitre 5 : Le plus pur des sentiments

Ed se releva et se frotta la tête. Où avait-il bien pu tomber..? Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il avait trouvé le mécanisme d'ouverture du plancher de la boîte. Il devait avoir perdu pied et était tombé. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Était-il resté inconscient longtemps? Il regarda autour : une grande caverne éclairée par des milliers de chandelles.

Edward pensa tout haut : « Eh bien… romantique comme endroit..! » Il entendit un bruit venant de sa droite. Il roula sur le côté et tenta de se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Le bruit se rapprocha : quelqu'un venait. Il retint son souffle.

Voix : « Edward..? » Ed reconnut la voix. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se redressa.

Edward : « Kitty. » La jeune fille sursauta en le voyant sortir de sa cachette.

Kitty : « Wah! Ed! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça! » Ed sourit légèrement. Il était quand même rassuré de ne plus être seul dans cet endroit. Kitty regarda autour. « Où sommes-nous? » Elle s'accrocha à son bras gauche. Ed rougit un peu.

Edward : « Je… J'en ai aucune idée. » Kitty s'agrippa encore plus à lui.

Kitty : « Edward… j'ai peur. » Ed la regarda, surpris. Jusqu'à maintenant, Kitty n'avait jamais montré qu'elle avait peur. Mal, oui. Triste, oui. Mais peur, jamais. « Ed... Je… » son visage s'approcha du sien.

Edward : « Kitty..? Qu'est-ce que tu…! » Il fut interrompu par le baiser de la jeune fille. Sous le choc, Ed ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Kitty l'embrassait, lui ? Il la repoussa doucement. « Attends! Kitty, attends une seconde. » Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

Kitty : « Edward… je t'aime… » Ed la fixa sans comprendre. « Je t'aime Edward et je voudrais… je voudrais être à toi. » Elle prit sa main droite et la posa sur sa poitrine. Ed sentit les vibrations de son cœur à travers son bras de métal.

Kitty ferma les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Collée à lui, sa respiration un peu sifflante à cause de la nervosité, elle attendait. Ed ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces lèvres, offertes à lui. La jeune fille était belle, très belle même… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué auparavant? Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il désirait qu'elle se donne à lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kitty le lui rendit en promenant une main tremblante sur son torse. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à percuter le mur. Kitty embrassa alors son cou, le suça jusqu'à laisser une marque légèrement rouge, puis continua une lente descente jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ed ne pensait plus, guidé par ses sens. Il ne savait plus qui il était, où il était, pourquoi il était là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tout son corps tremblait. Il se laissa tomber le long du mur. Assis par terre, il regarda Kitty enlever son chandail, révélant une petite poitrine ferme. Tout était comme dans un rêve. Tout le décor ne comptait plus. Seule la jeune fille, maintenant à moitié nue, retenait son attention. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa de nouveau puis s'assied sur lui. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

Kitty : « Je sens que ton pantalon devient trop serré. Laisse-moi t'en soulager… » Ed baissa le regard, embarrassé.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses seins aux courbes enchanteresses. Son regard suivit alors la courbe de son ventre et tomba sur un étrange tatou sur son bas-ventre. Son sang se glaça alors qu'il reconnut le serpent ailé qu'il avait déjà vu autrefois et il la repoussa avec force. Kitty vola plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Kitty : « Aie! » Elle se redressa avec peine, se couvrant la poitrine et se mit à pleurer. « Ed... Pourquoi..? Moi je… » Edward n'était plus dupe. Il la regarda froidement.

Edward : « Tu n'es pas Kitty… » La jeune fille s'arrêta de pleurer. « Tu n'es même pas humaine…» Elle se leva. Son expression avait totalement changé. Elle le regarda froidement à son tour.

Kitty : « D'habitude, on se laisse aller et on oublie les détails comme ça. » Ed expira bruyamment.

Edward : « Pas quand on a affaire à des Homunculus. » Kitty éclata de rire. Sa peau se fondit en une autre forme. Ed constata, non sans un certain dégoût, qu'il avait maintenant un homme d'une trentaine d'années devant lui.

Il avait les cheveux noirs longs jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses vêtements, maintenant très différents de ceux de la jeune fille, étaient devenus des lambeaux. Son chandail laissait voir le tatouage de son ventre. Il portait un pantalon noir très serré, mettant en évidence la maigreur de son corps. L'homme fit craquer son cou, puis sourit diaboliquement.

Inconnu : « Alors comme ça c'est vrai que tu as eu affaire à nous dans le passé? Je croyais qu'on me racontait des histoires! » Ed se leva d'un bond et remit sa chemise en place.

Edward : « Qui êtes-vous? » L'homme fit une petite moue déçue.

Inconnu : « Mais voyons, Ed, je croyais que tu avais compris! »

Edward : « Vous êtes le responsable de tous ces horribles meurtres de jeunes filles de ces derniers mois! » L'inconnu applaudit sans joie.

Inconnu : « Ah! Bravo! Mais ça c'était le plus simple! Et puis… horrible… » Il sourit en haussant les épaules. « Y a-t-il une meilleure façon de mourir que de mourir en atteignant l'orgasme? » Ed fut dégoûté.

Edward : « Mourir vieux est plus agréable, j'en suis sûr! » L'homme eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique.

Inconnu : « À en juger par ta réaction à mes approches, tu n'en sais absolument rien! » Ed rougit. Cette chose commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Edward : « Hé oh! J'en ai rien à foutre! Où est la vraie Kitty! » L'inconnu ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Ed vit clairement une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Il grogna. « Si tu la touches je… »

Inconnu : « Trop tard… » Puis il disparut. Ed regarda autour. Il s'était évaporé!

Comment avait-il pu être berné aussi facilement..? Ça n'avait pas de sens! Jamais Kitty n'avait montré d'affection à son égard, alors pourquoi l'avait-il crue il y a quelques minutes? Une pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Kitty était en danger, il devait la retrouver au plus vite! Il courut alors vers la seule sortie, se maudissant encore de s'être laissé embobiner.

Dans une autre caverne… 

Kitty se frottait les bras avec angoisse. Elle regarda par le trou d'où elle était tombée. Elle avait bien entendu le bruit de l'armure de Al la suivre mais après quelques secondes, plus rien. Était-il resté coincé? Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. La jeune fille commençait à paniquer. Elle était dans une immense caverne uniquement éclairée par des torches. Elle remarqua des symboles sur le sol, les murs et le plafond de la voûte. Des symboles de magie? D'alchimie? Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle devait être dans le repaire du meurtrier et elle était seule. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien faire..? Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement. Elle paniqua. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher, aucune ombre suffisamment profonde pour s'y confondre. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, tremblante de peur, qu'on la trouve. Une ombre s'avança vers elle en ralentissant, comme hésitante. Son cœur s'arrêta alors que l'ombre appela son nom.

Voix : « Kitty? »

Kitty : « Edward? » Sa voix trahit son grand soulagement. Ed fit quelques pas hésitants puis, la reconnaissant, se précipita vers elle.

Edward : « Kitty! Oh mon Dieu Kitty! » Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. « Je ne pensais jamais te retrouver… j'étais tellement inquiet. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose! » Kitty était tellement heureuse de ne plus être seule. S'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité, c'était bien Ed. Même si c'était un alchimiste, même s'il avait parfois un caractère de cochon, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la laisse seule. « Kitty… » Edward semblait sur le point de pleurer. Kitty se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pleure!

Kitty : « C'est beau Ed... Je vais bien, tu vois? » Elle tenta de se libérer de son étreinte mais il la serra encore plus fort. « Ed..? »

Edward : « Je comprends maintenant. Je sais pourquoi je voulais absolument ficeler cette affaire. Pourquoi je ne voulais pas te laisser. Pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu nous aides… » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux de son regard doré profond et hypnotisant.

Kitty : « Edward... Je ne comprends pas... » Pourquoi était-il si sentimental, là, de tous les endroits, de toutes les situations possibles, pourquoi maintenant?

Edward : « Je l'ai vu. Le coupable. Le responsable de tous ces horribles meurtres. Il t'en veut à toi aussi. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas arriver à temps. » Kitty eut un hoquet d'horreur.

Kitty : « Moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me veut moi? »

Edward : « Il a compris que si la jeune fille est pure, la perle le sera aussi. » Kitty rougit et détourna le regard.

Kitty : « Ça se voit tant que ça? » Ed lui prit le menton et ramena son regard vers le sien.

Edward : « Je ne veux pas te perdre. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à toi… » Kitty transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il était sérieux? « Kitty… Je veux le faire… pour toi. » Il planqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kitty sursauta mais se laissa embrasser. Quand elle put enfin reprendre son souffle, elle hésita.

Kitty : « C'est… la seule façon..? » En guise de réponse, Ed l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit jusqu'aux épaules. Il passa une main sous son chandail et lui massa la poitrine. Elle avait chaud et respirait rapidement.

Sa morale lui disait qu'elle devait tout arrêter, attendre, qu'elle n'était pas prête. Sa tête lui criait que sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne devait plus être vierge, ne plus être pure, ne pas avoir les pré-requis pour créer la perle. Son cœur, quant à lui, hurlait son affection pour le jeune homme. Ils étaient tellement bien comme ça. Oui, elle l'avouait, elle l'aimait. Si une personne devait lui sauver la vie de cette manière, elle n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Elle interrompit les baisers d'Ed et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle le fixa et, les larmes aux yeux, le remercia. Il l'embrassa alors encore une fois et, avec des gestes hésitants, il la déshabilla. Il la coucha ensuite sur le sol froid, se pencha sur elle et lui murmura :

Edward : « Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire… » Kitty s'exécuta. Guidée par ses sens, elle le senti lui relever les jambes. Elle rougit. Pourquoi rougissait-elle tellement? Elle le sentit alors. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsque son hymen fut transpercé. Les mouvements de bassin commencèrent dans la douleur mais la jeune fille se sentit vite en extase. Son corps était parcouru de frissons de plaisir. Elle remuait la tête dans tous les sens et elle ne savait plus où mettre les mains. Elle se mordit un doigt pour ne pas crier. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que le meurtrier rapplique. Les coups doublèrent d'intensité. Elle sentait Ed penché sur elle, ses doigts se promenant sur sa poitrine et son ventre avec un tracé irrégulier. Tous les pores de sa peau étaient ouverts. Elle l'entendit la rassurer. « N'ouvre pas les yeux, laisse-toi monter au ciel… » Elle poussa un long gémissement en espérant malgré elle qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Des pas rapides retentissaient dans les profondeurs des cavernes. Jusqu'où s'étendaient ces galeries? Il courait, courait et courait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures sans trouver personne. Il appela dans le noir. « Kitty! » Une voix lointaine lui fit écho. « Hé! Par ici! » Il se précipita vers la source de la réponse. Enfin! Il pénétra dans une grande caverne illuminée de torches. Il avait peine à discerner quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre. Il vit enfin une forme dans le mur. En s'avançant, il reconnut l'armure d'Al, maintenant fondue dans le mur, seule sa tête et le haut de son torse semblaient avoir été laissés intacts. Surprenant..! Normalement, Ed était le seul qui pouvait modifier et réparer Al à cause du type d'alchimie qu'il avait utilisé pour sauver l'âme de son petit frère. En voyant le nouvel arrivant, Al fut soulagé.

Alphonse : « Grand frère! Dieu merci tu vas bien. » Ed le regarda sans réaction. Oui il allait bien. Mais Kitty? Il était mort d'inquiétude pour son frère mais il ne risquait rien comparé à elle… « Kitty n'est pas avec toi? » Ed secoua la tête. Il plaqua ses mains ensemble dans un claquement sec puis les mit sur ce qui restait de l'armure de son frère. Al émergea alors du mur, intact.

Edward : « On doit se dépêcher. Kitty est en danger. »

Alphonse : « Elle doit être dans une des cavernes, elle est descendue juste avant moi! » Al s'arrêta et dévisagea son frère quelques secondes. « Dis, c'est quoi cette marque rouge sur ton cou? » Ed lui fit signe de garder ça pour plus tard. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et continuèrent leur recherche de la jeune fille sans se douter de ce qu'ils allaient bientôt découvrir.

_Dans une autre caverne…_

Kitty percevait de la lumière à travers ses yeux clos. Allait-elle mourir? Tout son corps faisait mal, son bassin surtout. Des spasmes agitaient irrégulièrement ses épaules; une sensation étrange montait en elle. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle sentait toujours Edward sur elle, en elle, autour d'elle. Elle l'entendait parler et ça la rassurait même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait; tout était trop flou, comme au ralenti.

Edward : « On y est presque ma chérie! Bientôt tu ne seras plus en danger… » Kitty gémissait de plus en plus. La sensation montait. Elle avait pourtant comme un poids sur l'estomac. Et si elle n'était pas bonne? Et si Ed ne voulait plus et qu'il ne faisait ça que pour elle. Elle fut prise d'un soudain doute qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut tout de suite rassurée. Ed était toujours là, transpirant, donnant toujours des coups réguliers. Quand il la vit, il sourit et la rassura entre chaque respiration. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, tout va bien, tu es merveilleuse… »

Elle referma les yeux et sentit alors une décharge électrique. Une charge qui partait du ventre et qui remonta jusqu'aux épaules, la vidant de toute énergie. Elle poussa un long gémissement. Au même moment, un grand bruit retentit juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Ed voler loin d'elle. Il s'écrasa au bas du mur quelques mètres plus loin, assommé. Enfin presque, puisqu'il relevait déjà la tête en souriant péniblement. Elle tourna ensuite la tête dans la direction de l'agresseur. Son sang se glaça.

Kitty : « Ed...Edward? » Ed courut vers elle. Il semblait hors de lui. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes près d'elle, comme pour voir si elle allait bien. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Il se contenta de la regarder, son regard s'attardant un peu sur son corps. Non loin derrière, Kitty vit Al qui les rejoignait. Elle pâlit en comprenant. « Non… » Elle reporta son regard vers ce qui avait été son amant. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur alors qu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'Edward mais d'un homme plus vieux. Celui-ci souriait diaboliquement.

Inconnu : « J'avais raison… Une jeune fille au cœur pur, au corps pur et avec les sentiments les plus purs d'un premier amour _est_ la combinaison parfaite… » Kitty plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et regarda son corps. Il était couvert de dessins bizarres à l'encre rouge. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des caresses était en fait l'écriture des formules de la perle. Mais elle était encore vivante... Avait-il échoué?

Edward tremblait. Alphonse, visiblement embarrassé, se protégeait les yeux pour ne pas voir la nudité de son amie. L'inconnu se leva mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur par le bras droit d'Edward. Celui-ci était furieux. Il lui cracha au visage.

Edward : « QUI ES-TU À LA FIN! » L'inconnu sourit. Puis, sous les yeux ébahis du jeune alchimiste, il se transforma en un jeune homme blond. Kitty le reconnut tout de suite.

Kitty : « Rémi..! » Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Edward : « Alors j'avais raison! » Mais Rémi n'en avait pas fini. Il se fondit ensuite en un moustachu d'un certain âge, puis en réceptionniste de la clinique où Kitty avait passé une nuit, puis en Akef. À travers toutes ses transformations, seul restait le tatouage sur son bas-ventre. Il sourit alors, ravi du dégoût qu'il inspirait.

Akef : « Mon nom est Fake, il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été très original pour les noms! Mais j'aime bien ce Akef… » Ed le prit au cou, menaçant de l'étrangler.

Edward : « Que lui as-tu fait! » Fake lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait répondre prisonnier d'une telle étreinte. Ed desserra donc sa prise sans le lâcher.

Fake : « Je lui ai fait la même chose qu'à cette idiote de Paula. Elle était tellement attirée par les alchimistes qu'elle m'a menti sur sa pureté. Quel gâchis, toute cette encre… » Ed grogna, se tourna vers Kitty, toujours assise par terre, tremblante. Elle semblait sous le choc mais, autrement, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Akef sourit et continua : « La preuve c'est que la perle s'est transmutée presqu' instantanément! » Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent.

Edward : « Quoi? La réaction n'est pas immédiate! » Il se tourna vers Kitty, pâle comme un drap. Il lâcha Fake et se précipita sur elle. Kitty eut un sursaut et ferma les yeux quand il lui toucha le ventre. Il tenta d'effacer les écritures sur son ventre mais elles étaient comme imprimées là.

Fake : « C'est inutile, rien ne peut l'arrêter maintenant. » Al se tenait non loin, immobile, incapable de prononcer une parole devant le sort de Kitty. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer. Elle était morte de peur, ça se voyait.

Kitty : « Ed… Je... Je... » Elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les écritures commencèrent à briller et Kitty poussa un effroyable hurlement de douleur.

Edward : « Kitty, nom de Dieu, non! »

Ed lui prit les mains pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui et essaya une nouvelle fois d'effacer les traces d'encre, mais une partie de son gant partit en fumée. Il grogna et réessaya avec sa main droite. Son bras mécanique partit en morceau. Il cria de frustration mais pas aussi fort que Kitty. Leurs cris se répercutaient sur les murs de la caverne et résonnaient encore plus fort. Résigné sans l'être vraiment, Ed serra la fille dans ses bras pendant ce qui lui sembla un moment trop court et, en même temps, une éternité. La force de la transmutation éteignit tous les flambeaux et seule la lumière des éclairs violets et pourpres illuminaient la pièce. Fake regardait la scène avec excitation. Il riait, certain que cette fois était la bonne et que la perle serait enfin à lui.

_Puis ce fut le noir complet…_

_Le silence…_

_Suivi de sanglots…_

Une lumière blanche et brillante apparut soudainement, ramenant la lumière dans la caverne. Elle avait un éclat tellement brillant que Ed, Al et même Fake furent éblouis. Ed vit que la lumière venait d'un objet rond sur le sol. Il savait très bien ce que c'était… il tendit la main vers la perle. Fake rit hystériquement.

Fake : « Elle est parfaite! Aah hahahahaha! Parfaite! » Ed le sentit se rapprocher pour récupérer la perle mais il fut plus rapide. Il mit la main sur la boule blanche et la lumière s'éteignit. Fake grogna, de nouveau dans le noir. « Sale morveux! J'ai travaillé fort pour créer cette perle, elle est à moi! »

Une nouvelle lumière, bleue cette fois-ci, aveugla l'Homunculus. Ed se tint devant lui, entouré d'une étrange aura bleue. Une onde blanche se dégagea de lui et sonda la pièce avec un 'boum'. Al fut percuté par l'onde et s'effondra par terre dans un grand fracas. Puis l'onde se répéta au rythme des battements d'un cœur. Les flambeaux se rallumèrent tous et Fake fut projeté contre le mur avec un craquement sinistre. Edward leva sa main valide dans les airs et les ondes arrêtèrent. Toujours entouré d'un halo bleu, il s'avança vers l'homme, maintenant adossé au mur. De longs éclairs bleus partirent dans toutes les directions puis se concentrèrent sur Fake. Elles le soulevèrent de terre et il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, écartelé. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Ed regarda le corps de Kitty, maintenant éventré, recouvert de sang puis retourna son regard, maintenant vide, vers l'Homunculus et lança d'une voix blanche :

« Crèves. »

Fin du chapitre 5

Épilogue à suivre…?

Est-ce la fin…? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Ce dernier chapitre a tout pris de moi. Je prévois faire un épilogue, une feuille de cheminement et des fins alternatives plus ou moins vraisemblables. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous avez pensé. S'il vous plaaaaaîît..! Arigato!

Note : l'épilogue va demander un peu plus de temps. Je fixe le compteur à **40 reviews** mais je vous promet que dès qu'il est corrigé, je le poste même si je n'ai pas 40 reviews. Merci beaucoup de vôtre patience! Kisu

9


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

écoutez, je viens de recevoir le dernier review d'Anonyme et ce qu'il/elle dit est vrai, j'avais demandé 40 reviews avant de mettre le dernier chapitre de mon histoires Full Metal Alchemist : La perle de jouissance. On est maintenant rendu a 44 et je n'ai toujours rien fait.

Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée. J'ai eut des ennuis avec mon disque dur et j'ai perdu TOUT mes fichiers : Plusieurs de mes fanfics, une nouvelles littéraire que j'adore, ma musique, mes dessins (dont certains des originaux sur papier ne sont plus en ma possession) et surtout mon début de roman et les fichier qui l'entourait. J'avais fait imprimer une copie de l'épilogue de la perle de jouissance mais la copie a disparu. Je suis donc vraiment désolée mais il y a de grande chance pour que l'épilogue soit beaucoup plus lente à récupérer ou à réécrire.

Encore une fois, je suis VRAIMENT désolée.

Gardez votre alerte activée, je vous promet de publier l'épilogue.

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée

Katsuke

8 juillet 2006


	7. Épilogue Enfin!

**L'ÉPILOGUE!!!! ENFIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Après une attente trop longue à mon gout, voici enfin la fin de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle sera au niveau de vos attentes.. probablement pas! Je suis désolée! --''**

**Merci pour votre patience, Bonne lecture!**

FullMetal Alchimiste : La perle de jouissance Épilogue

Auteure : Katsuke

Rate : 18 ans et (sang)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de FullMetal Alchimiste Les autres personnages et la perle m'appartienent cependant.

La perle de Jouissance -Epilogue-

Tout semblait calme à Central. Les gens allaient et venaient sans trop de soucis. Le Colonel Mustang revenait en voiture de la morgue où l'on avait réussit à identifier la dernière victime. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un leure car bien qu'elle eut été éventrée, la jeune femme ne portait aucune marque de relation sexuelle. Le meurtrier s'était contenté de la tuer par transmutation et s'était enfuit, sachant très bien qu'il serait suivit. Et Roy devinait trop bien qui en était la cible. Décidement le gamin savait se fourrer dans les pires embrouilles! Un message lui était parvenu quelques minutes plus tôt, l'informant du passage du jeune alchimiste sur les lieux et sa disparition. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas ressortit de cette ruelle?

Alors qu'il se posait encore milles questions, la voiture s'arrêta brusquement et Roy sentit les vibrations de la terre qui tremblait sous la voiture. Des piétons affolés courraient dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un habri. Le colonel sortit de la voiture en tentant de maintenir son équilibre. Un tremblement de terre? Près de lui, une bouche d'incendie explosa, créant une immense fontaine et arrossant tout ce qui se trouvait a proximité. Un main se posa sur son épaule.

Hawkeye: « Colonel, vous devez vous dépêchez. »

_Beaucoup plus loin_

Quelle étrange sensation... L'armure de son frère sur son épaule lui semblait si légère. Il savait que Al reviendrait bientôt même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où son âme était allée. Possible que la puissance des ondes de la perle l'ai projeté hors de l'armure. Mais Ed savait que ce n'était que temporaire et que son frère lui reviendrait sans se souvenir de quoi que se soit. Comment pouvait-il le savoir?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il remontait vers la surface, le regard droit et sans émotion. Ni larmes, ni paroles, ni jurons... étrangement, il comprenait comment tout était arrivé et il trouvait stupide de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Ils avaient été manipulés dès le début. Dès que Fake les avait vu, il avait comprit qu'ils lui seraient d'une aide précieuse. C'était un esprit vif dans un corps de démon. Un démon assoiffé de pouvoir et de chair.

Il les avait regardé tisser des lien avec la jeune fille, les avait laisser suivre ses pas sans les laisser le rattraper. Il avait confirmé la virginité de Kitty à l'infirmerie, attendant le bon moment pour leur tendre un piège. Il avait passé toute une nuit a modifier le tunnel afin de les séparer à sa guise, bloquant l'entrée où était passé Kitty et envoyant Al dans une autre caverne. Après avoir imobilisé Al, il avait pris plaisir a perturbé le jeune alchimiste avant d'aller retrouver sa proie.

Mais son plan avait échoué. Il avait sous-estimé la puissance de la perle et elle lui avait échapper, causant sa perte. Edward savait pourtant qu'elle ne leur serait d'aucune utilité pour retrouver leur corps.

Edward eut un frisson en se sentant traverser les parois de roc qui semblaient se fondre avec lui le temps qu'il les traverse. Il prit conscience d'une légère lueur blanche qui l'entourait et le menait malgré lui. En quelques minutes seulement, il avait rejoind la surface et le soleil l'accueillit douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux, éblouit par cette soudaine lumière jaune si différente de l'obscurité des cavernes qu'il venait de quitter. Il posa un pied a terre et sentit soudainement le poids de l'armure de son frère sur son dos. Il le posa par terre et s'accota sur l'un des mur de la ruelle. Il fixa sans réagir l'immense flaque de sang devant lui. Les tremblements étaient finis et la population, quoiqu'un peu abassoudie, reprenait tranquillement sa routine. Des gens passsaient devant la ruelle sans les voir.

Edward: « J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus rien a faire ici Al. »

Il se leva lentement, souleva son frère avec peine et repris la route du bureau de Central avant que Mustang ne se pointe. Il marcha et passa devant la maison de Kitty. Une foule s'y était attroupé. Il n'y prêta aucune attention. La mère de Kitty venait de se suicider, il le savait déjà. Elle s'était pendue dans sa chambre il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Cette conviction lui donna la nausée. Comment pouvait-il le savoir?

Ce soir là, le jeune alchimiste ne dormi pas. Il en était tout simplement incpable. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des images ensanglanté apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Il resta étendu dans son lit, son bras métallique incomplet replié dan une écharpe, les yeux sur son frère qui tardait à revenir dans son armure. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Alphonse repris connaissance. De petits cliquetis retentir alors qu'il relava la tête pour regarder où il était.

Alphonse : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est… Grand frère? Que s'est-il passé? C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve. »

Edward le regarda sans réagir quelques instants. Puis il regarda vers la fenêtre alors que les premiers rayons entraient dans la pièce.

Edward : « Un rêve tu dis? »

Sans dire un mot, il se leva. Il fit signe a son frère qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Il y avait une dernière chose dont il devait s'occuper. Lentement, il pris la direction de la grande rue principale de Central, continuant vers l'ouest. Alors qu'il marchait, il regardait son ombre devant lui, la main dans sa poche, les doights serrés contre la petite pierre qui lui rappelait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il retrouva avec peine la ruelle encore tâchée de sang et avec un pincement au cœur, redescendis dans le tunnel qu'il avait emprunté la veille.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il retrouva la dernière grotte toujours illuminées de flambeaux. Comment ceux-ci pouvaient-ils encore brûler? En balayant l'antre des yeux, son regard se posa sur une masse diforme sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

Ed : « Kitty… »

Il regarda la jeune fille à moitié dénudée. Son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ses yeux remplis de frayeur toujours ouvert dans la mi-obscurité. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux et fermit ses paupières. Enfin, elle avait l'air de dormir. Dans un bain de sang, mais elle dormait quand même. Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre son corps à la recherche d'une chaleur quelconque. Une chaleur introuvable malgré lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il murmura doucement.

Ed : « Je suis désolé Kitty… j'aurais tellement voulut te protéger. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai été vraiment stupide. »

Il restèrent ainsi un long moment dans le silence. Soudain, des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Mais il ne broncha pas. Il savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. C'est une voix noué qui brisa le silence.

Roy : « FullMetal, qu'est-ce qui s'est passsé ici? » Edward soupira. Tout lui semblait si long et pénible à raconter.

Ed : « Le dénouement d'une quête inutile. »

Roy : « Je suis … »

Ed : « Non! Ne dis rien. Tu m'avais prévenus, mais je ne voulais rien entendre. J'aurais voulu empêcher ça. Au moins l'une d'entre elles auraient survécues. Mais comme d'habitude, je suis arrivé trop tard. »

Il déposa le corps de la jeune fille et se relava lentement. Il sentit alors une mains se poser sur son épaule.

Roy : « Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps non plus. »

Edward sourit malgré lui. La possibilité que Roy soit arrivé au moment où Fake terminait le rituel de la tansmutation de la perle ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il savais que le colonel ne connaissait rien de l'histoire de la perle. Elle n'apparaissait dans aucun registre et il savait que Fake avait brulé le seul exemplaire du livre qui en fesait mention dès l'instant où Kitty, Al et lui avaient quitté sa maison. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'on le découvre mais parce qu'il était certain qu'il réussisrait et qu'il serait alors le seul a détenir les secrets de son existence. Une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

Ed : « Si tu cherche le responsable des meurtres, il est par là. » Puis il pointa l'un des coin non éclairé de la grotte.

Une enorme tâche sombre se détachait légèrement de l'ombre mais aucun corps ne restait. Dans sa fureur, la puissance de la perle l'avait complètement anéantis. Roy suivit son geste et fit quelques pas dans la direction de l'ombre, il eut un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'il constata l'étendue de la masse de sang qui s'étalait en tout sur plus de cinq mètres. Lors qu'il se retourna pour demander des explication, Edward lui fesait dos, la jeune fille dans ses bras. Roy ouvrit la bouche pour protester son geste de déplacer le corps mais Edward l'empêcha de placer un mot.

Ed : « Sa mère s'est suicidé hier. Elle n'a pas de famille pour prendre soin de son corps. Alors je l'amène avec moi. Je vais lui trouver un endroit tranquille pour reposer en paix. » Roy resta bouche-bé.

Roy : « Comment sais-tu que..?»

Mais Edward était déjà parti.

Le lendemain matin, aprèes avoir prévenu Winry de sa visite prochain, Edward et Alphonse prirent le train vers Rizembel. Edward allait devoir expliquer la condition de son auto-mail à son amie d'enfance, s'en refaire fabriquer un. Heureusement pour lui, les réparation pourraient se faire sans avoir a déconnecter le bras de son épaule, les dommages n'étant situés qu'à partir du poignet. Mais il savait qu'il avait autre chose a faire aussi.

_Plusieurs jours plus tard._

Son bras toujours en écharpe, Edward regardait la terre fraichement tapée de la nouvelle tombe, un bouquet de fleures blanche avec de fines ligne bleues pales en main. Il le déposa par terre en murmurant quelques mots.

Ed : « C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. S'il-te-plaît, repose toi bien, sans peine, ni peur, ni souffrances… » Une boule bloqua sa gorge quelques instants.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une petite boite de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de poignet, dévoilant la perle dont la blancheur reflètait les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Déposant la boite a son tour, il creusa un petit trou dans la terre fraiche. Il y déposa la boite et recouvrit le tout. Il posa ensuite une pierre plate. Il se relava alors.

Ed : «Je ne perdrai pas espoir. Nous allons continuer de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse retrouver nos vrais corps. Je reviendrai te voir ce jour la. » Il leva la tête vers le ciel et aperçu la première étoile du soir qui scintillait sans bruit.

« Adieu Kitty. »

**_Fin..._**

**Katsuke : Merci à tous! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le délai entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Have a good live! Luv you all!!!!!**


End file.
